<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] A Different Sort of Nightingale by ShinyHappyGoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873708">[Podfic] A Different Sort of Nightingale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth'>ShinyHappyGoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Taking Steps [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Crack, Download Available, Embedded Audio, Ficlet, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Read by the Author, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), but perfectly logical crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you start with a perfectly sensible premise, and draw from it a perfectly sensible conclusion, and then you draw a perfectly sensible conclusion from that, and somehow after a few steps you land somewhere that <em>would</em> have you going "How the <em>heck</em> did I end up <em>here</em>?" except you <em>know</em> how and it's <em>all completely logical</em>?</p><p>So anyway, Aziraphale and Crowley decide to take some precautions against uninvited former colleagues. Perfectly sensibly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Taking Steps [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] A Different Sort of Nightingale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310200">A Different Sort of Nightingale</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth">ShinyHappyGoth</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If the embedded player doesn’t work, try <a href="https://soundcloud.com/valerie-kaplan/a-different-sort-of-nightingale">the SoundCloud link</a>, <a href="https://shinyhappygoth.tumblr.com/post/190993764627/my-good-omens-ficlet-a-different-sort-of">the Tumblr post</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, yeah, obviously this is the prologue to some kind of ridiculous heist caper, but that is all I know. If anyone is inspired to pick that up and run with it, by all means do! A friend of the medical persuasion has advised me that their best bet if they don’t want to lean too heavily on miracles is probably an outpatient phlebotomy clinic, rather than the inpatient wards, and they <em>will</em> want to get the blood before it’s been used for lab work if they want it to still be in a properly bloodlike state. Have fun!</p><p>I had already had this idea when <a href="https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/189105865346/after-me-and-my-friend-saw-good-omens-i-knew-i-had">Neil suggested the word "conprofanated"</a> in response to a question about the concept!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>